Surprise!
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: It's Kagome's surprise BDay Party! InuYasha is thinking about telling Kagome how he feels...Read to find out what he does! P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!


"Mom, I'm going to see InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs of the temple with her bag in hand. It wasn't as large as it usually was, she was on vacation and she wasn't wearing her school uniform. Instead she was wearing a pair of dark blue short shorts, and a lighter blue tank top with sneakers.

"Alright, dear. I'll tell Gramps not to pass you off for dead like he's been wanting to." Her mother said back. Kagome sweatdropped. Her grandfather seemed to be loosing his mind in recent years. Her grandfather saw that Kagome was leaving and jumped in front of the door before she could walk out it.

"Kagome dear," Gramps began, "you're leaving to see InuYasha aren't you?" he asked with an accusing look.

"Yes..." Kagome answered hesitantly, looking at her grandfather suspisiously.

"May I call the school and tell them you died?"

"No! I'm not even in school!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome pushed passed her grandfather and walked out the door. "Bye everyone!" Kagome yelled with a backwards wave to the house. As she walked to the well house the door opened and InuYasha stepped out. "InuYasha!" Kagome said happily.

"Hey Kagome." InuYasha said. "Coming back already? Don't you have tests?" InuYasha asked when he saw Kagome's bag.

Kagome shook her head 'no.' "Not at the moment. I'm on vacation from school. I don't have to come back for a while." Kagome explained.

"Oh." InuYasha said. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo think that you do have tests. Wont they be surprised?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded and smiled at him. He headed back into the well house and jumped in, Kagome followed close behind and soon enough she was being lifted out of the well in InuYasha's strong arms. He set her down and they walked to the village, there seemed to be no one there.

"Weird. Where is everyone?" Kagome asked. The town looked like it was deserted.

"Dunno. Let's go check Kaede's hut." InuYasha said. Kagome and InuYasha walked to Kaede's hut. InuYasha step in first and then Kagome.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, InuYasha, Sango, and everyone else who was inside the hut yelled. Kagome jumped nearly sky high.

"We knew that your birthday would be coming up soon, but we weren't sure when." Sango explained. "So we just decided to have it today, that's why you saw InuYasha in your time." Kagome smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said.

"You're welcome Kagome." Sango said. "Here, this is for you, from me." Sango handed Kagome a package, it was brown and looked well wrapped. Kagome unwrapped it and a lotion that Kaede taught me to make. It's supposed to make your skin soft." Sango explained.

"Thanks!" Kagome said.

"Here Kagome! Open mine next!" Shippo said as he jumped up and down with a similar brown package, but his was bigger than Sango's. It was drawings telling a story for Kagome.

"Thanks Shippo!" Kagome hugged the kistune and then set him down on the ground. Miroku handed Kagome a package of his own. Kagome looked at it for a second, then looked at Miroku. "It's not anything...bad...is it?" Kagome asked.

"No. As much as I wanted to give you something like that, InuYasha here wouldn't let me." Miroku answered. "Just open it and see what it is." Miroku added, he could feel InuYasha's glare on him, he didn't dare look up. Kagome hesitantly opened the gift. In the end it turned out to be a bead necklace.

"Thanks Miroku. I thought for sure that it would be something perverted." Kagome said. Miroku sweatdropped, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"Here." InuYasha dropped something in Kagome's lap and then waited for her to open it. Kagome opened it, it was a kimono.

"Wow..." Kagome breathed. She stood up to get a full veiw of the kimono. It was white and green like her school uniform, and it was small pink flowers all over it. "It's beautiful." Kagome said.

"InuYasha...how nice!" Miroku said as he looked at InuYasha who was ignoring him.

"Thanks InuYasha." Kagome said. "Sango, will you help me put it on?" Kagome asked.

"This I'd love to see." Miroku said.

"Out monk!" Kagome and Sango said in unison. InuYashawas already on his way out. Miroku followed him as Sango and Kaede helped Kagome put on her kimono. When it was on and nothing showed Kagome walked out side, followed by Kaede and Sango.

"Wow..." InuYasha whispered.

"Well?" Kagome asked as she turned around in her kimono.

"Beautiful Kagome." Miroku said. Kagome smiled.

"I like it." Kagome said. "I'll have to wear this on special occasions at home. Too bad I don't have my full length mirror, or a camera." Kagome added. My friends are going to wonder where I got such a wonderful kimono. I'll have to make something else because I can't tell them I got it from Feudal Japan!"

"There's still one more thing from Kaede." Shippo said. He handed Kagome Kaede's present and Kagome opened it. They were robed like Kaede's but they were green instead of red. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Kaede. How did you realize that it was close to my birthday?" Kagome asked. Every one looked at one another, then at InuYasha.

"Hey! Whadda lookin' at me for?!" InuYasha yelped when he noticed that all eyes were fixed on him. "Fine! I'll tell her! Happy?! I went to your time and Sota was talking about how your birthday was coming back so I came back here and Sango and Shippo INSISTED that we throw you a surprise party." InuYasha explained.

"Yeah, Sota was talking about it the other day when I was hanging out with my friends. My mom told me when I got home." Kagome said. "Well thanks guys, this is the best surprise birthday party." Kagome smiled at her friends. Miroku looked at InuYasha, who looked away.

"C'mon Kagome, let's go to the hot springs." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded and they ran off towards the hot springs.

"Tell her InuYasha." Miroku said. Shippo had gone off with the girls and that left InuYasha and Miroku alone.

"I'll tell her when I'm good and ready." InuYasha growled at him. Mirkou sighed, then whacked InuYasha over the head with his staff. "OW! What the hell was that for!?"

"Not telling Kagome the truth of how you feel about her, and the news about Kikyo." Miroku answered.

"I'm not telling her! I'm not going to be the one who ruined her Birthday." InuYasha said. "And stop telling me what to do!" InuYasha added as he stalked off to go find somewhere that Miroku wasn't. It wasn't hard considering that he could easily out run Miroku if he had to.

Miroku sighed and headed off in the direction of the hot springs. If he got the chance he could take a peek, and just say he was passing by. Then again Kagome and Sango would probably kill him for it. Either way it was well worth it.

"Haha! I'll get you Kagome!" Sango yelled as she chased after Kagome. When she was close enough Kagome was splashed and soon enough there was an all out splash fight.

"Pay back Sango!" Kagome yelled as she gave Sango a huge splash. To avoid it Sango ducked down into the water. She pushed off the bottom and steered herself in the direction of shore. When she popped up she saw Miroku peeking out of a bush.

"MIROKU!!!!!!" Sango screeched as she ducked lower into the water. Kagome had the same reaction. "YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled, she picked up a stone and chucked it at him. It hit Miroku dead in the forehead, giving the girls a chance to grab their towels.

"I can't believe you would do this when it's my surprise birthday party!" Kagome yelled at him. She grabbed her clothes and stalked off to the village. Sango followed suit, but not after whacking him with a few large rocks.

"It was worth the pain." Miroku muttered as he thought he was dying. Shippo walked over to Miroku.

"Idiot." Shippo commented. Shippo left Miroku to wallow in his pain, he followed the girls as he pulled on his clothes. When he caught up he jumped on Kagome's shoulder and they walked back to the village, cursing Miroku.

"I can't believe he'd do that!" Kagome ranted as she walked. "I mean he went out of his way NOT to get me a perverted gift, and then he does this!? I can't believe him!"

"It's okay Kagome. I threw a few overly large rocks at him." Sango said. "We can torture him later if we must. Besides, I'm sure that Kaede has a few spare subdueing necklaces lying around. We can put one on him and then torture him all we want and he can't do a thing about it."

"Sounds good to me. Right after we get dressed." Kagome added, Sango nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep a look out for Miroku." Shippo said as he jumped on top of Kaede's hut. As the girls changed InuYasha came back from hiding. "Don't go in, InuYasha. Kagome and Sango are changing and after what Miroku did they're both pretty mad. They're talking getting one of Kaede's necklaces and putting it on him and then torturing him." Shippo said.

"That monk is gonna get it..." InuYasha growled. He glared into the woods, hoping a bear would come and eat him. He knew that it wasn't likely to happen though. "Shippo, when Kagome's done, tell her to come find me, I have something to tell her." InuYasha said.

"Alright." Shippo said. InuYasha headed off back towards the woods. Kagome stepped out of the hut just as InuYasha disappeared from sight. "Kagome, InuYasha said that he had something to tell you. He headed back towards the woods." Shippo informed Kagome.

"Okay. Sango, I'll be right back to help you torture Miroku." Kagome called as she headed off towards the woods. Kagome found InuYasha sitting in a tree looking at the sky as he limbs hung down towards the ground. "Shippo said that you had something to tell me?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him. InuYasha sat up right, then jumped down to the ground.

"Yeah. I thought that you should know while you were gone Kikyo was killed." InuYasha said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

"Kagome..." InuYasha began.

"Yes?"

"...Never mind." InuYasha answered, leaving 'I love you' unsaid.

"I'm going back to the village, you coming?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay here for a while longer." InuYasha answered.

"Alight. Don't stay too long." Kagome added, she turned and headed off into the village. InuYasha mental smacked himself, but didn't go after her. He was such a wimp.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Well there you have it. The end of another OneShot. Read and Review please!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.


End file.
